Innocence of the Black Swan
by Ms.Caladrius
Summary: [UNEDITED] She was a being crafted by the gods and raised by the darkness. Helios knew that but he couldn't see the darkness in her. Despite what the others had to say or whatever problems decided to present themselves, he knew she was an innocent swan caged and wanted to be set free. And he vowed to be the one to do so.
1. Diplomacy

**NOTICE**

 **There are some things that I will need to clear up right off the bat:**

 **-Princess Black Lady Serenity and Princess Lady Serenity are not the same person. **

**-The idea of only having one child (in terms for the Millennium Bloodline) is disregarded.**

 **-Characters have a high chance of being paired with different people or being paired even if they don't have a canon pairing.**

 **-The idea of a senshi is disregarded. Females cannot be soldiers in this universe.**

 **-This will have no influence by the manga, old anime, or the new anime, story plot wise.**

 **-Relationships, not romantic wise, in this story are highly guaranteed to be changed depending on the character and purpose.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

 **|Diplomacy|**

"Lord Obsidian will be here momentarily." The guard said glaring and exiting the room. Kunzite and Helios, the older brother of Princess Lady Serenity, scowled at the guard before he left then turned to their lord and lady. The room was cold and silent, save for the icy look their King had plastered over his face.

Endymion snorted, "The Phantom King, eh?" His tone was bitter. "Tell me again as to why it is important to come here?"

"To fix things, sir. The Queen was going to do it herself, but of course you…intervene." Kunzite reminded him, he carried the same tone. "We can always say that diplomacy has failed. She will never know the difference."

Helios couldn't agree more. Nemesis, the empire of darkness and home to the Black Moon Family. The rivalry and tension between the Black Moon Family and the White Moon Family had preceded for so long that it was hard to remember its origins. Of course, Neo Queen Serenity—the decease Queen Serenity's only daughter—didn't recognize that the relationship was never going to be fixed. The sun would shine in the underworld if it were. Even upon arriving at the Malefic Palace, Helios could feel the threatening hostility without stepping inside it.

"She would know. Besides, we should be grateful that King Obsidian even decided to accept the audience." Endymion sat down in one of the chairs.

The solid onyx table glistening underneath the chandelier's light, which lit the black crescent on its surface. The walls were a dark crimson red and the flooring was onyx as well. No pictures hung on the wall and the windows let in the sunlight, their ebony curtains were pulled back. Kunzite sat to the right of the King and Helios to his left. They were near the edge and away from the door.

The door opened and King Obsidian with two of his sons, Prince Sapphire and Prince Diamond, at his side. They sat down and the room felt a lot colder and the peacefulness in it turn to tension. King Obsidian, the dark and malice ruler of Nemesis, was only six or seven chairs away. He wouldn't be joking if he were to say that the hairs on his back stood up. He instantly recognized the heir to the throne, Prince Diamond. Diamond's icy glare towards Endymion made him shiver.

Everyone knew about the quarrel between Prince Diamond and King Endymion. In fact, no one wanted to speak about the courting incidents of the Queen during her younger youth. It was probably what sparked the war one hundred years ago in the first place.

"King Endymion, how pleasant for you to come. Might I be too blunt, but I am sure that your _wife_ sent word of coming to Nemesis, not you." Obsidian said. "That was the only reason I accepted after all."

Endymion grit his teeth, "I will not allow the Queen to come here." Ice coated every word of his King's.

"Have you no faith in me? As far as I am concern, Lady Serenity has no reason to receive harm from me." Obsidian's eyes glimmered in amusement. "Though I suppose you're worried of my son's _advances_. If you had even a lick of trust in your wife, you should know she would not cheat."

Kunzite cleared his throat, "I dare to interrupt, but there are more matters of importance here, my lord." Kunzite muttered to the King.

Endymion kept the frown on his face, "Very well." An unpleasant reply, but Helios knew the King had more to say. "The Queen would like a truce and to come to even terms with you."

"Truce?" Obsidian raised his eyebrow.

"Indeed." The King kept his eyes on the Phantom King.

"What has the White Queen been drinking as of lately." Obsidian chuckled. "There would be no tension and our empires would've long made the truce years ago. You, King Endymion, ruined it of course."

Helios raised his eyebrow, "How so?" He muttered and Obsidian glanced at him with his dark eyes.

"Your Queen was to marry my son, Prince Diamond. The marriage would've tied up old wounds and made peace between our empires. But, the old farm boy here caught the dear old swan's heart and now, look where we are. Back at square one." Obsidian snarled.

Anger flashed in Endymion's eyes, "Watch it." He snapped. "You can make another."

A musing look passed his face and he return to look at Helios, "If I stand correct, you are Prince Helios, the adopted son of the White Queen and King?"

"He is." Endymion narrowed his eyes. Where was the Phantom King going with this? Helios wasn't sure if he was going to like it.

"Good." Obsidian grinned. "Your son is to marry my daughter, Princess Black Lady Serenity. This is my only wish and if all goes well, we shall see about a truce."

* * *

 **So, I decided to go for the Black Lady x Helios story first :D I don't remember seeing a pairing like this before, but I'm weird like that I guess. Expect me to have some...odd shipping pairings. I'll probably will hardly stay with canon couples since the fandom needs some breath of fresh air from the norm. Please keep in mind that the chapters will not be this long. I am just introducing the world, plot, characters, and such to you. :3 I will be updating this story whenever I feel I found a prompt to write about such as how I do _Among the Wretched_. Any feedback is appreciated! c:**


	2. Deal

**Sorry for not updating this story in so long! School kept getting in the way and I had a lot of homework to do. But, nonetheless, here is the next chapter!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Valkyrie Celes: I might stop writing it short and make it longer if I can plan everything out. I'm mostly just writing off the top of my head though I do feel like this should be a full length novel.**

* * *

 **|Deal|**

Helios was not okay with the proposal. For Selene's sake, he was going to marry—he didn't care much for marriage—a maiden, if she is, from his enemy. There were many cons to go along with it and Helios was really holding back his tongue on expressing his opinion. His father frowned and he seemed slightly confused. Helios noticed Kunzite sharing the same expression. He was expecting frowns or sneers at the idea. Instead, both males seemed puzzled.

"Who is this Princess Black Lady Serenity?" Endymion raised his eyebrow. "For I have never heard her name being spoken prior to now."

Prince Sapphire glared at Helios with eyes of cold jealousy, "She is the eldest of my daughters. However, for… _safety_ precautions, we have kept her inside the palace." Obsidian said. "I would offer Princess Emerald to you, but I believe time has come for this daughter to be seen."

Endymion frowned, "Should we accept, Your Majesty? A treaty for the prospect of marriage." Kunzite muttered to the King. Helios wanted his father to say no. It would make his mother happy, but at the same time, it was the _daughter_ of a rivalry dating back centuries.

Sapphire didn't look too happy, "Father, is this all?" His fist tightened and Helios's eyes narrowed. Why in the world would Sapphire be jealous of an arrange marriage with the Dark Princess? Was there something—the thought made him shiver—going on between the two?

"I suppose so. That is if King Endymion agrees." Obsidian grinned, his eyes shone in cold delight. The Phantom King grin irritated him. He wasn't sure if Obsidian was being true in his motives or not.

Endymion sighed, "Though I would deny the offer, my wife will only send notice of accepting it. Therefore, my son shall marry your daughter in return for a peace treaty to resolve the conflict between our lands." Helios was shocked and his jaw almost dropped.

"Excellent!" The Phantom King said, his black gloved hands slapped together. "I will have my advisor write up a draft of the treaty and send it to you."

Kunzite cleared his throat, "I do not mean to interrupt. However, we already have a draft treaty available at the Queen's consent, Your Majesty."

The Phantom King raised his eyebrow, "Very well. When my daughter arrives in the Silver Millennium, I will have Prince Sapphire take care of the signing in my place."

Endymion stood up, "That is alright with me. When should we expect your daughter to arrive?"

"Two days at the most. Though I could have her go back with you to the Imperial Silver Empire and have her things arrive in two days time." Obsidian suggested.

Sapphire glared, "Father! Two days time is enough."

Obsidian seemed unfazed at the statement, "Prince, I make the decisions here. Your sister is leaving with them today and the things she acquires will arrive in two days time. No exceptions." The Phantom King snapped then turned to him. "Why don't you tour the Millennium Prince around, Prince Sapphire and Diamond? There are other matters I would like to discuss with King Endymion and General Kunzite."

Prince Diamond scowled, "Very well. We shall give him a tour."

"Good. Now go, I don't want my future son-in-law to feel...uncomfortable here." Obsidian smirked and Helios's eye twitched.

Helios couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father didn't even try to deny it! He wanted to groan out loud. He should have accepted that offer to marry Lady Juno or Jun-Jun or whatever her name was. Now he was stuck with the enemy's daughter who was most likely going make his life a living hell.

* * *

 **I think I'm going to make this a full length novel, what's your ideas on it? I'll most likely stop writing this story and just put the longer version up in its place. But I might wait...not exactly sure on this. Anyways, any reviews are more than appreciated!**


	3. Cold Beauty

**I'm glad everyone, so far, likes this idea! Honestly, I like the idea of the pairing regardless and I think I'll continue to ship it forever xD I swear, I'm weird. I'm still trying to figure out what roles every character should play...since I am trying to use every character the manga and anime (original) to make this world work. Speaking of characters, does anyone have an idea on some male characters in the SM universe I can use? I'm gonna run out pretty soon and I'd hate having to use OCs in this story. I want it to be purely characters from the canon universe.**

 **Guest: I will! Thanks for the review :)**

 **James Birdsong: Thanks c:**

 **Valkyrie Celes: Ah, okay, I'll continue with this one then. Glad you like it so far :3**

 **ColoredPrism: Glad you love it. I wasn't so sure if anyone was going to like this idea so its refreshing to hear people actually like it! I'll be sure to update when I can c:**

* * *

 **|Cold Beauty|**

The tour was torture for Helios. Though it wasn't Prince Diamond who made it torture—he highly doubted the white haired prince cared much about the situation—it was his younger brother, Prince Sapphire, who was really giving him the cold shoulder. Sapphire did not like him and Helios could say the same for him. Throughout the small tour, Diamond showed and spoke to him most of the time while Sapphire found interest in glaring at the back of his head. If looks could kill, he would be dead already.

"Prince Helios?" Diamond cocked his head and a dark glimmer shone in his eyes. "I would like to speak to you on the subject of my younger sister."

Helios was expecting the threats to come eventually, he had done it so many times towards his sister's suitors, "Yes?" Helios watched Sapphire stand next to his brother and kept the cold stare on him.

The hallway felt cold and Helios was _not_ liking it one bit, "I would like it if you mind your words and actions around her. The moment she tells me you have wronged her…" Diamond paused. "I don't believe I'll have to finish that sentence, do I?"

Helios shivered, "No harm will come to her."

Helios knew all too well what could happen if he did. Diamond had a reputation for inflicting pain on others or forcing—Helios didn't want to know how he did—others to do as he pleased. Not the type of male he wanted to piss off. Servants walked passed them, a few giggling about something or others staring at him.

"I don't see why Emerald couldn't be the offering." Sapphire's icy tone made the hairs stand up on his back.

"Emerald wants nothing to do with the White Moon Family. Though I suppose Mother could have easily made her agree to it." Diamond grumbled crossing his arms.

Sapphire rolled his eyes, "Well then. She's too interested in Queen Galaxia's son so I doubt that would work."

Helios wasn't sure if he should say something, "I thought it was Queen Cosmos's son…?" Diamond frowned.

"As far as I know, she told me it was Prince Rubeus of the Galactica Empire."

"Hm…" Diamond mumbled something underneath his breath.

Helios scowled at the mention of Prince Rubeus. Honestly, the prince was annoying and he would be more than glad to let Princess Emerald marry him rather than Helios's sister. Sighing, Helios heard the sound of approaching footsteps against the black marble flooring and Helios turned his head to the left to see who was coming. What he saw almost made his jaw drop.

If there was anything he could compare the woman to, it would be his sister Princess Lady Serenity. The hair style was the same except this woman's hair was a darker pink than his sister. It was longer to. Her eyes were red, but the glass like look in them made him think of rubies. She wasn't wearing a normal dress he would think a princess would wear. In fact, it had a slit—on both sides—that almost reached the top of her thighs for Selene's sake! The dress was a dark red and another layer behind it was blue. Organdy sleeves, the same fabric covered her chest, had a pair of black sleeve cuffs with diamonds adorning it. The same designed was on the collar around her neck. Helios was amazed by her beauty.

Her black earrings twinkled in the light and she frowned, "Good Evening, Brothers. Who might this man be?" She asked, her velvet shawl swaying a little. Her voice was soft and calm and Helios somehow found it pleasing to hear.

Diamond smiled at her then turned to him and frowned, "Good Evening, Serenity. This is Prince Helios of the White Moon Family."

' _Serenity?_ ' Helios thought. Wait if her name was Serenity then was this Princess Black Lady Serenity? Helios was not expecting such a cold beauty to be his fiancé. He was expecting the opposite.

Serenity cocked her head to the side, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am quite shocked that someone of the White Moon is here. Is there a reason for this?"

Helios had to stop his eyes from roaming over her body, especially after the look Sapphire was giving him, "He is to be your fiancé." Sapphire said with bitter hatred.

"Fiancé? Did Mother arrange this?" Serenity was looking at him with curiosity.

"No, Father did. The marriage is supposed to stop the hostility between the two families." Diamond said.

Serenity pursed her lips then stepped closer to him, "Then if he is to be my fiancé then shouldn't I get well acquainted with him? I don't mind the circumstances though I do wish Father spoke to me first about this."

Shock spread across Sapphire's face, "Y-you're not angry?"

"Why would I be? It was bound to happen someday, brother. After all," she narrowed her eyes. "what occurred before now would never be approved by Father, _Sapphire_."

Sapphire paled and tightened his fist, "Very well." He grumbled and walked away. Diamond raised his eyebrow and Helios was just as confused. What did she mean by that?

* * *

 **Finally, they meet! I plan to let Black Lady have a distinct personality and no, she will not have some crush on Endymion. That'll be another character's job later on. I don't know why I chose Rubeus to be Galaxia's son...I'll probably change it later. I just need a list of male characters and I'll be good to go ^^' Anyways, any reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Tea

**Yeah, I think I'm going to change a few...personalities for some characters. I want this story to have nothing to do with the canon SM plot line so yup, expect characters to not act like you're use to. Especially Helios xD I know I haven't updated in a while, but hey, updating now is better than nothing!**

 **Valkyrie Celes: Thanks for the list! Don't worry, those are plenty for me to use xD Nope, Black Lady is her own person and yeah, there is something fishy going on. You'll learn about that later...if Black Lady opens up about it.**

 **DisneyFanGirl27: Glad you like this! I glad its refreshing from the norm c:**

* * *

 **|Tea|**

Helios wasn't sure how Black Lady, she wanted him to call her that, managed to get Diamond to leave the two of them alone—Diamond was most likely following and making sure Helios didn't over step his boundary—but he was now alone, with such a fine and well brought up woman. Not even his sister carried the atmosphere of grown and civil, a woman groomed for ruling. Then again, Small Lady never cared much about the throne and was more into fantasizing about the Dame of Silence, Hotaru (or the daughter of Queen Mars.) Serenity led them to a small tea room and rung a small bell near the door.

Helios took a seat in one of the armchairs, "Is tea fine with you?" Black Lady asked sitting across from him. The onyx floors glisten underneath the pale white lights and the dark purple curtains covered the windows. Two tea cabinets were behind him, abstract pictures hung on the wall, and four vases of plants were in the corners. A round dark purple furry rug was beneath his feet and a side table was on either side of him.

"It's fine." Helios couldn't help, but roam her body again. Such a pleasurable sight to see! Helios grinned on the inside. Wait until Generals Jadeite and Zoisite see the prize he was bringing home. Oh the look on their faces would be one he would enjoy.

Black Lady cocked her head, "If you don't mind me asking, but do you find me to your liking?"

 _You're more to my liking_ Helios wanted to say, "You are lovely my dear. I am sure our marriage will work out fine." For me! None of these other noble ladies could compare to Black Lady.

"Hn, my brothers always told me you had a _fascination_ with Lady Berthier." How did she know this? Helios's lip twitched.

Okay, so maybe Helios _did_ have a thing for Berthier—he wasn't sure what he found more enticing about her, body wise, but he was considering her as his wife until Lord Hawk snatched her away (the son of a bitch) and liked the show her off as a trophy. The nerve of that man. A smug smile appeared on his face. Hawk's Eye could have Berthier for all he cared, he had him the delight of a beautiful diamond in the dust.

Black Lady frowned, "I could never compete with Berthier." To hell with Berthier was all Helios was thinking. "We have been enemies for a long time and she always out shined me."

The door opened and a servant came into the room with a tray of tea and placed it on the long wooden table in front of them. Bowing, she exited the room—not without a glare his direction—and closed the door behind her. Black Lady poured the tea and Helios frowned. Was she jealous of Berthier? He would admit that Berthier had more…feminine attributes to her and an hourglass that was more visible than Black Lady. However, Black Lady seemed to draw him in somehow.

She brought the cup up to her delicate lips, he wondered…no, no he wouldn't think about that now, "But you are the princess. I would think it would be the other way around."

Black Lady shook her head, "I am…it is nothing. Let us drink our tea." She mumbled, a distant gaze appeared in her eyes.

Helios had a feeling she was hiding something. He wasn't going to push it, but he would allow Black Lady to tell him on her own. He glanced at the tea and had second thoughts on drinking it (would it be wrong if he didn't. I mean any prince should be precautious and then again, that servant _had_ glared at him), he wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

 **So I do have a set history for Black Lady and Berthier will possibly be showing up later. Black Lady's history will not be sunshine and unicorns, that's for sure. :( Anyways, any reviews are appreciated! I always find it interesting what you think and thank you to _Valkyrie Celes_ for supporting this story! I always smile when I read one of your reviews ^w^**


	5. Departure

**So, yeah. I was suppose to have this chapter up yesterday, but I might've forgot to do so. Well, mostly for the fact that I couldn't figure out how the chapter should go half-way through. Welp, at least tomorrow's chapter won't be late. I also plan to write a one-shot with Sapphire and Black Lady for Halloween! I was going to do a Luna and Artemis one (it's a possibility I might), but I went with Sapphire and Black Lady. Do people any do Luna and Artemis one-shots? o.0 Never saw any before, but maybe I'm not looking hard enough xD**

 **DisneyFanGirl27: No problem :D I'm trying to keep this as original as possible c:**

 **Sunlight Halation: Hm, maybe he did or maybe he didn't...who knows... ;)**

 **Valkyrie Celes: Same xD She was the first Spectre sister to pop into my mind for the role. The infrastructure is a little different since I have a lot of "bad guys" (like Professor Tomoe) feeling in positions for the ranks. Hm, interaction between both families is mostly not good save for a select few ^^'**

 **Guest: Thanks! Don't worry, all your questions about what's going on with Black Lady will be answered...later on :3**

 **ColoredPrism: Thanks for the list and of course I'll use Kaitou Ace (Sailor V characters are pretty much included into this). Wow, I always thought there were less then that. Maybe I should go back and refresh the info of my poor moonie brain xD I'm glad its getting dramatic, I'm trying _so_ hard to not give anything away. cx**

* * *

 **|Departure|**

Okay, so maybe Helios _was_ an idiot for drinking the tea. He told himself not to, but drunk it anyways. Now he had an unnatural fever and was a little pale on the face. He mumbled a few curses his mother would not approve of and tried to ignore it. Luckily, they were heading home because frankly, he was more than ready to leave the Malefic Palace. But not so as much as Black Lady. Helios got the idea that Black Lady had never left palace grounds before, which made it even odder.

Why would you keep such a beautiful woman locked up within the protection of the palace?

It made no sense to him, "We go to deal with some diplomacy issues and we come back with an heir's bride." Kunzite mused. "Interesting turn of events, Prince."

"Indeed." Helios wrinkled his nose. He was trying to wait on Black Lady and was failing miserably. The need to leave the dark palace was overwhelming and he could not stand the putrid glares of some mere servants. He hadn't even done anything to them to earn those glares!

"The lady is taking a while to get here." Kunzite mumbled.

"You know are females are. They take too much time doing things." Helios grumbled crossing his arms.

Kunzite nodded, "I know that all too well."

Helios did have to admit that Kunzite's consort was a beautiful woman. A woman who just happened to be his mother's cousin (he wasn't sure what that made him to her. He just called her Cousin V most of the time) and a Lady of the Moon Family. It would be weird to him to call his Father's lead General of the Imperial Army his family. Anyways, Cousin V was an interesting and very…intimidating woman at times when it came to the idea of love and marriage.

The clicking of heels echoed into the hallway, "Do you have to leave me with this hooligans? Honestly! I don't want Diamond and Sapphire tracking my every move to!" A voice whined and Helios flinched at the sound. The voice was awfully high pitched.

"I have no choice, Emerald. Perhaps you should talk to mother and father about this." He recognized Black Lady's voice without much trouble.

Turning behind him, he saw a younger green haired girl pouting at his betroth, "It's not fair!"

Black Lady looked different than when he last saw her. She wasn't wearing the revealing dress he saw earlier. Her dress oddly matched his sister in a way. The dress was black and almost half-way down the skirt of the dress, did the helm fade into a magenta-pink color. Black and magenta-pink diamonds replaced the gold and white circles that were lined across his sister's chest portion. Her diamond cuffs and collar were still there along with the organdy sleeves and covered chest area. Smaller black diamonds went over her shoulder where a cloak of the same material as her sleeves flowed to the ground.

Her black moon crescent was slightly different: magenta-pink diamonds extended outwards from the crescent around her forehead and her normal black diamond earrings hung from her ears. Helios had to stop his jaw from dropping again. What did Black Lady _not_ look good in?

Emerald was dressed in the same dress, but it didn't give him the elegant beauty as it did for his betroth, "A princess must come to understand that everything will not be fair. Besides, I will be sure to write to you every week." She said stepping down the stairs and smiling at him.

Emerald followed her line of sight and scowled, "You deserve better than some White Moon freak!"

"That is not for you to decide." Black Lady frowned. "I am sure Prince Helios is not a freak as you have suggested."

Helios scoffed; damn right he wasn't, "Princess, I assume you are ready for departure?" Kunzite bowed to her—though Helios could tell Kunzite really didn't want to.

"I am more than—" Black Lady was cut off by a voice coming from behind them.

"Princess Black Lady Serenity, don't you dare leave without addressing a farewell to me!"

* * *

 **I might go back and change her dress design. I wanted to keep it close to what Black Lady normally wears while trying to mirror Serenity's dress at the same time (for no reason...yeah, _no_ reason). You all are going to be a bit surprised by who the voice is...though I kinda curious as to whom you think would fit to be Black Lady's mother (she doesn't have the same one as the rest of her siblings), just a curious thought. Anyways, reviews are appreciated :D**


	6. Tsukino

**I hope everyone had a Happy Halloween! I decided against writing the Halloween one-shot for Sapphire and Black Lady. I wanted to do something else for them, but I'm not sure what. I mean, I have an idea, but I'm not sure if I want to go with it. Hm, maybe I'll make a poll and you guys can decide. I don't know when I'll put it up though. Anyways, I'm surprised by the suggestions and I couldn't help, but keep grinning. I swear Black Lady's mother is the _last_ person you'd expect. **

**Sunlight Halation: Yep, I gave you the technical relationship of the Black Moon Family's princes and princess. Though Sapphire, Emerald, and Diamond don't acknowledge the fact that she is truly their half-sister and instead just treat her as a full-blooded sister. Black Lady's mother is just not... _best_ suited to be queen. **

**DisneyFanGirl27: Hm, it wouldn't be Beryl since she rules her own kingdom. She'll probably be mentioned later whenever I feel the need to put her in. Nehellenia is a pretty good guess though! c:**

 **Valkyrie Celes: Nehellenia is a pretty good guess, though she wouldn't necessarily fit the role. I'll try to make my chapters longer, but I normally stop writing when I get the feeling that maybe its a good stopping point. :)**

* * *

 **|Tsukino|**

Helios was not expecting to see the person of the voice.

Neither was anyone else.

The voice was a woman who happened to look almost like a carbon copy of Black. Keyword was _almost_ because there were some notable differences. Her eyes were not glassy like a ruby. They were a dull, haunting red. Her hair was a dark pink, darker then Black Lady's, and it was short, about the length to her waist. She still had the same odango hairstyle as Black Lady. A trait of having relations to the Tsukino Family, which was a noble family that shared the same bloodline as Selene. A black rose adorned both of her bunny ear like odangos and plastered on her forehead was a black crescent. It was the same as Black Lady.

In fact, her entire dress nearly matched Black Lady and it showed off her lovely curves, "Now, now. Not only did you not let me meet your betroth. But you didn't even say goodbye to your mother! How hurtful." The woman faked her sadness. "Oh my poor heart can't take this."

Black Lady glared at the woman, "You won't miss me." Her tone was cold and laced with bitterness.

"Says who? Of course, I would miss you. You are my only daughter and quite frankly, the only one who hasn't drove me into madness as of yet." The woman wiped an invisible tear.

Emerald rolled her eyes, "Lady Chibiusa, I thought Father told you _not_ to wander around the palace and that you are supposed to stay in your room."

"Hm?" Chibiusa cocked her head. "I'll do as I please."

"Not while you reside in this palace. You know how Father feels about you." Emerald scowled.

"Oh my lovely lover! Of course, I know how he feels. He beds me whenever your mother can't satisfy him. And must I say, that is almost every night." Chibiusa's wicked grin made shivers crawl down his back.

Emerald turned her head away, "Hmph. At least my mother is queen and not some damsel lost in insanity."

Chibiusa frowned, "Watch your mouth, _girl_. I'm not crazy."

Out of the corner of Helios's eye, Kunzite was glowering in Chibiusa's direction, "You're one of the daughters in the Tsukino Family, aren't you? The heir who lost her mind and went to find pleasure in the rival's arms."

Chibiusa spun her head to Kunzite and snarled, "And you must be the general who wooed that demon spawn of Aphrodite and happens to be bane of my existence." She hissed. "It is your fault I am in this position."

Helios had no clue as to what was going on, "Don't speak of my fiancé like that. You chose your path and I chose _mine_." Kunzite snapped.

"I chose nothing! And to think I…" Chibiusa paused and snorted. "Just looking at you makes me regret everything. I have better things to do then worry about some pleasure toy of a bitch goddess."

Helios was getting the vibe of _it's time to get the hell out of here_ and he was more than happy to do so. Kunzite muttered something and kept a heated stare on Chibiusa. Honestly, what the hell happened between the two of them? He was also getting the feeling that Chibiusa was the apparent runaway heir of the Tsukino Family.

The pissed look on Chibiusa's face diminished and she met her daughter's eyes again, "I expect to have some grandchildren on the way. Preferably girls. You should know why." Chibiusa leaned her head to the side and her malice eyes seemed to flash—or he was being paranoid.

Black Lady tightened her fist, "Of course." Her reply was bittersweet.

Smiling she turned her attention to Helios, "Step to the side, daughter. I want to meet the man you're marrying!" She squealed. She had some serious mood swings. Just what in Pluto's name was going on in this palace?

Kunzite moved closer to him and his hand was on the hilt of his sword, "You must be the striking Prince Helios. It's nice to meet you. I am Lady Chibiusa of the Black Moon Family. I trust my daughter is in good hands."

"Yes ma'am." He couldn't look her directly in the eyes. They were too disturbing.

"Good though I should say this now. Please do not judge Black Lady too harshly." She then stepped a little closer and stood up on her toes, using his shoulder to balance herself and bring her red lips up to his ears; her voice nothing but a whisper. "She is jewel. A crown jewel in the Black Moon Family. For she is the Black Swan, a beauty wrapped in eternal darkness. But, Prince Helios, may I remind you that even a Black Swan is innocent as well."

A smile spread across her face and Chibiusa stepped back, "Well I shouldn't keep you for your journey. Perhaps we will see each other again."

Black Lady frowned in the direction of her retreating mother, "And now you've left us with _that_." Emerald furrowed her eyebrows. "It's not fair!"

The moment the crazy and odd woman left, he felt relieved. The woman straight out unnerved him and her words weren't the most comforting. He felt like they had a double meaning to it.

 _A crown jewel in the Black Moon Family. For she is the Black Swan, a beauty wrapped in eternal darkness. But, Prince Helios, may I remind you that even a Black Swan is innocent as well._

Yes, he was quite sure they did. He still didn't understand why he shouldn't judge Black Lady. Nevertheless, he had a strong suspicion that eventually he would find out. Eventually that is and he might not like his answer.

* * *

 **See the summary had a reason for being the way it was! So now we have "Chibiusa" in her three forms: princess, Black Lady, and well her "civilian" form. I thought it was a clever way to do things. And yes, the whole Black Swan ordeal has some weight in the story. Though I have to admit...I made Chibiusa sound like a mad woman (which she is). I wondered what other characters' personalities I'm going to flip flop. XD Anyways, any reviews are appreciated! c:**


	7. Home

**Sorry for the long wait! School has been a little bit more hectic lately and I've had a lot to do this week. Luckily, I was able to finish the chapter without having to get done with other things such as my novel AND school work ^^' Anyways, I shouldn't be making excuses, however those are the only reasons I haven't updated neither of my stories. If I don't forget to write the next drabble piece of Among the Wretched, it should be updated today.**

 **DisneyFanGirl27: I'm glad you do. I've been thinking of portraying things like that since I came up with this idea xD**

 **Valkyrie Celes: Don't worry, I'll be showing just about everyone's relationships in the story besides Helios and Black Lady. So you'll get your peak at Venus and Kunzite's relationship. Yep, I trying to make this story _have_ a plot instead of it being focused so much on romance and there's a reason for the entire Kunzite and Chibiusa argument to c: **

**Sunlight Halation: Thanks for letting me know that! Hopefully, I caught all the misspellings and I figured I did spell it wrong (I should've checked to make sure before I published the chapter ^^') Hm, you never know about Chibiusa...she could do some _very_ odd things ;)**

* * *

 **|Home|**

After the weird and unnerving confrontation with Lady Chibiusa, they left immediately. The King was more than likely annoyed that they took so long and Helios could tell by the empty and bitter silence within the coach. Of course, Helios couldn't blame him. Kunzite was making most of the rancorous silence with his calm yet cold facial expression glaring into the coach walls. Helios wanted to know what happened between Lady Chibiusa and General Kunzite. And then at the same time, he didn't want to.

Anyways, Helios was more than happy to arrive back in friendly territory and the Crystal Palace—his home. During the trip through the Millennium, Black Lady would fidget a little or she would flinch. He wasn't sure if she was nervous or not. He wanted to squeeze her hand and let her know she would be fine, but he didn't want to seem like he was crossing the line. Helios was going to earn her trust little by little.

The coach passed onto palace grounds and Black Lady's eyes widen at the scene before her. She probably wasn't used to seeing things so lively, so beautiful, and so pure in her life. However, what he thought she was thinking was wrong. There was fear in her eyes. Her delicate hands folded into a loose fist and she bit her lip. Somehow he disliked seeing her that way. He would have to ask later what frightened.

The coach came to a stop and Kunzite opened the door, stepping out, and holding it open for them. Black Lady stepped out first then him and his father. Then the King beckoned Black Lady to follow him. Helios forgot about the one rule of the Crystal Palace: only members of the Millennium family could enter. The palace would keep Black Lady from entering. Even so, he wished his father allowed him to let her enter.

From where he stood, a scowled appeared on his father's face and so did it on Kunzite. Helios noticed the reason for the deep and odd scowls. The crystal structure surrounding the palace dimmed and Black Lady was able to step inside it. _Without_ help might he add. It was then that Helios remembered that Lady Chibiusa was a member of the Tsukino Family and it made sense. He guessed. It still shouldn't have allowed her access regardless.

"Helios, take Princess Black Lady Serenity to meet the Queen and give her a tour of the palace." Endymion said, the Millennium guards on each side of the front doors strode aside and opened them. "She is in your care and I am holding you responsible for her."

"Yes father."

"Kunzite, you are to come with me. I have some questions to ask Lady Mercury." He said and Kunzite nodded following after him.

Black Lady was frozen beside him and he cocked his head, "Are you alright?"

"Oh I've never been so close to the Silver Crystal before. It is unnerving to me." Black Lady replied in a soft tone. Her eyes turned to him. He could still see some hint of dread in them.

Helios didn't forget about the symbol on her forehead, "Of course. Maybe your body will become use to it."

"It won't. I will have to deal with the con—"

Helios cut her off, "You are my fiancé. If there is anything wrong then come to me. I rather not see you so fearful. It bothers me a lot." Helios would do almost anything in order for her to be comfortable and relaxed in the Crystal Palace.

She looked surprised, "I will do so. I am sorry my initial reaction bothered you."

 _I'm going to find out you are afraid as well. Normally, the Silver Crystal has the opposite effect_ Helios thought, "It is fine."

"Now," he continued. "Let's go and see the Queen." He walked away with Black Lady following after him. A few servants who treaded the halls gave Helios an odd look and Black Lady a look of pure hatred. Helios ignored the stares and slowed his pace until he was stepping right in step with Black Lady.

"Don't pay any attention to them." Helios mumbled to her. He would have a talk with the staff later on about the situation. What they were doing now was not something he wanted to be directed at his future queen.

Black Lady sighed, "It's fine, Prince Helios—"

"You can just call me Helios." He told her.

"…Helios." She said correcting herself and Helios felt a shiver run down his back. The way she said his name was…he couldn't even describe the way it made him feel. For the lack of better wording, his name was _perfect_ on her lips. It made him wonder if she could sing. That would be a nice bow on the pretty package indeed.

"And it's not fine. I dislike the way they are treating their future queen." He continued turning the corner and stopping in front of the guarded double doors. The guards nodded and opened the door, but they gave Black Lady some suspicious looks.

Black Lady didn't say a word as they stepped inside and a beautiful woman turned to them, her aura was quite the opposite of his fiancé. Where Black Lady gave him a cold and dark aura as the rest of her family, this woman was warm, powerful, and regal. The most powerful woman in the Millennium and its ruler. In fact, she seemed to radiate power the moment you stepped onto palace grounds.

"Mother, I have returned." He bowed.

The woman smiled, "I see. However I am the most curious over the fact of the young lady next to you."

Black Lady curtsied, "I am the eldest daughter of the Black Moon Family, daughter of Lady Chibiusa and King Obsidian and the future wife of Prince Helios. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The woman nodded, "It is a pleasure to make yours. I am sure you are an aware of my name as I am the Queen of the Millennium, the wielder of the Silver Crystal and the Head of the White Moon Family, Neo Queen Serenity." She replied then cocked her head. "Now what is this fiancé business that I am not well aware of?"

* * *

 **:D I plan to have a small fluff moment next chapter or not. Still deciding on whether I should hold it off for another chapter or not. Next chapter will be a bit longer than usual since we are getting a tour of the palace, which will lead us to meeting a lot of characters within the White Moon Family. Anyways, any reviews are appreciated! I love reading them :3**


	8. Greetings

**As I said, this is a much longer chapter than I normally write for this. More characters will be showing up soon, but I needed to have my main new characters taken care of. Next chapter will briefly introduce some side characters and we'll have some fluff c:**

 **Valkyrie Celes: King Endymion and Kunzite aren't necessarily mean to her. Well they have no reason to be for now...**

 **Sunlight Halation: Black Lady will most definitely be meeting Lady Serenity c:**

 **DisneyFanGirl27: Mars and Hotaru are not going to show just as yet. They will be very soon though (probably in 3-4 chapters) :3**

* * *

 **|Greetings|**

Helios sighed. His father didn't even decide to maybe tell his wife that his son was betrothed at all. Instead he went off to find Lady Mercury—the librarian of the Crystal Palace and Neo Queen Serenity's adviser—when he should have come here. What was so important for him to miss that little detail? So, Helios told her about the entire meeting and his mother listened intently. She would nod or show confusion when certain names were mentioned. His mother was taking the situation relatively calm. When he finished, he waited for his mother to finish contemplating. A smile spread across her face and her eyes lit up in joy.

She clapped her hands together, "Finally! Some woman caught your eye. I was beginning to think I would have no grandchildren because of your horrid pickiness."

Helios's eyebrow twitched, "You're fine with the rival of our family being my…wife?" He hoped he didn't word it wrong. Black Lady didn't seem to mind though.

"Oh why of course. Of course, dear! I have long since forgave them and wanted to mend things with them personally. Your stubborn father found out, but all is good!" She squealed losing her regal and calm composure. "We should plan the wedding right away. And then I want to hear the pitter patter of my grandchildren, Helios."

Helios saw Black Lady blushing out of the corner of his eye and he grinned, "I don't think we are worried about the wedding at the moment, Mother. Perhaps you can give us some time to get to know each other a bit better."

Queen Serenity pouted, "But…but…fine. You could've become well acquainted afterwards." Her smile was suggestive to _other_ means of familiar with one another. "Nonetheless I suppose the wedding can be held off."

Helios nodded and his mother gave him a knowing look as if she was saying she wasn't finished, "It doesn't mean that my cousin and I will not be planning a ball for the announcement. Oh, we should invite the Black Moon Family as well. Then maybe Queen Cosmos since we've become close allies or maybe Queen Galaxia…hm her son has been wanted to see your sister for a while…" his mother continued to count off the guest list and Helios sighed.

While Queen Serenity was lost in party planning mode, Black Lady turned to him, "Your mother is quite…energetic."

"She tends to lose her proper queen composure when something excites her." Helios said. "We should go ahead and give you a tour of everything. I hate to part from you, but I do have my duties to do."

"I'll let you slide today, Helios." Neo Queen Serenity said. "Go ahead. Shoo. Spend some time with her. Maybe even go ahead and make some cute little moon babies—"

"Mother!" Helios interrupted her and the queen only grinned. Though he didn't mind seeing the cute little blush on his fiancé's face again.

* * *

Helios pulled Black Lady closer to him when they exited the Queen's Office. Honestly, his mother was getting way ahead of herself. They didn't even _know_ each other yet. Let alone the very idea of the process of making them. He was going to save that for a very special occasion. Preferably after the wedding or for his birthday. Hm, wasn't his birthday coming up soon anyways? Either way, he was going to treat her with the upmost respect and try to keep those other things out of his mind…for now.

Helios took her to through the east wing where he showed her the indoor garden, "We do have a garden outside, but Mother rarely leaves the palace to admire it. So she had an indoor one built." Helios told her.

Black Lady didn't get too close to the flowers while she admired them, "They are beautiful. Does the queen tend to them herself?"

"Sometimes. We usually leave it up to Lady Jupiter's daughter, Lady Makoto, to do so. She might be here." Helios said looking around for her. With all the greenery and bright colored flowers surrounded the wall and flowers, he doubted they would find her. Makoto busied herself day in and out with the plants. She was a green thumb like her mother.

"Hm…we don't have the same luxury at home." She didn't say more on the subject. Her eyes were full of sorrow and a flicker of envy. Helios frowned.

"This is as much as your home as the Malefic Palace." Being the bold person, he took her hand, a hand that was delicate and cold. "Come, I still have a lot to show you."

He wondered why they were so icy, "Your hands are cold." Helios muttered squeezing them and hoping to warm them up. They went to the music room which was across from the garden. The door was slightly ajar. Someone was in there.

"It's a side effect." She mumbled in replied and Helios's perked up. A side effect of what? He opened the door and the not so melodic sound of a piano made him flinch. His sister was trying to play the piano… _again_. He wasn't so sure why she was so determined to play it.

Black Lady flinched to. He sighed. One of the days he was going to convince that she and the piano were _not_ made for each other. Princess Lady Serenity's back was to them. Her slender shoulder sulked in frustration and her hair wasn't in its usual odango style. It flowed to her side and was a shade lighter than Black Lady's. Her moon princess dress was replaced by a pretty white dress that faded towards indigo near the bottom. Diana, a kitten she had received a few weeks ago from a suitor, meowed beside her.

"I've got to learn how to play." Lady Serenity groaned.

Helios grinned, "If you would stop trying then maybe it'll come to you." He snorted.

Lady Serenity jumped and turned away, her beautiful red eyes widen, "Helios! You're back." She smiled then stopped when she realized someone else was in the room also. "Who is she?"

"Sister may I introduce you to Princess Black Lady Serenity, a daughter of the Black Moon Family." The moment the words left his mouth, Lady Serenity frowned in disapproval. She even had a hint of not liking Black Lady already.

"It is a pleasure of making your acquaintance, Princess Lady Serenity. I hope we get along well." Black Lady said curtsying.

"Likewise." Lady Serenity didn't seem to mean it. Helios was getting annoying with it. He let Black Lady's hand go and turned to the door.

"Sister may I have a word with you?"

"Sure…" Lady Serenity stood up and followed him out the door. Diana followed as well. When he closed the door to the music room, he tried to keep his anger hidden.

"Why do you hate her already?" Helios asked.

"She's from a rival family." Lady Serenity stated in a simple and firm tone.

"She is my fiancé. Besides, the rivalry will end the moment I marry her. At least make her feel welcomed. No one besides Mother has done that the entire time I've got back." Helios's tone was bitter. His sister kept a blank face, but he knew she was thinking about the situation.

Lady Serenity rolled her eyes, " _Fine_. But she still irritates me somehow. Something doesn't feel right about her. The Silver Crystal has been acting weird as well since she arrived."

"Weird?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I feel like I'm in danger when I'm around her, Helios. However, for your sake brother, I'll be as kind as I can be to her." Lady Serenity smiled. What did she mean by danger? He didn't have the luxury of being able to use the Silver Crystal. Only women in the family could and it was normally through bloodline.

"Thank—"

" _Helios_! Where is she?" A voice called to him in the distance and he already had a good idea as to who it was.

Cousin V.

Kunzite was with her to.

Cousin V, or Lady Venus Tsukino, was a beautiful woman in her own right. Descended from a distinct bloodline of women who were blessed by the beauty goddess, Venus was more or less the goddess herself. Like Neo Queen Serenity, she had a specific aura around her. One to let you know that she powerful and yet, in Venus's case, alluring at the same time. It took any man coming into the palace sometime to get use to Venus and her beauty. Not that Kunzite allowed their _feelings_ to be met by Venus.

"Kunzite. Lady Venus." Helios turned to face them. "Good evening."

"Good evening…now where is the girl? Serenity couldn't stop babbling on about you finally deciding to get married! And by Aphrodite's grace, it's about time. She and I have a lot of talking to do." Venus winked.

Lady Serenity wrinkled her nose, "She is in the music room."

"Good." Venus turned to open the door, but stopped and faced Kunzite. "Kunzite, perhaps we can talk about whatever concerns you later. Though I prefer another way of conveying the discussion." She kissed him on the cheek.

Desire flickered in his eyes, "Very well. I will be expecting to have a private dinner with you on the matter later." It didn't take a genius to figure out what Kunzite and Venus were going to be up to later. Honestly, they weren't even married yet—and Venus had the nerve to talk about him.

His sister also figured out what they meant, "Not something I want to hear." She grumbled and opened the door to the music room. The soft melody of the piano drifted outside and he found the sound pleasing (unlike the horror his sister played.) Stepping inside the room, Helios saw Black Lady sitting at the piano and playing a melody of sadness and regret.

"Beautiful!" Venus exclaimed clapping her hands together.

Black Lady stopped moving her small fingers across the keys and froze, "Oh I am so sorry to have touched your piano. I couldn't help myself." She looked over her shoulder.

Lady Serenity frowned, "It is fine." She mumbled.

"Oh how lovely. No need to apologize. You are practically family." Though the look in Venus's eyes showed worry and sorrow. "Now how about we discuss more important things such as the wedding I have already planned out in my head!"

* * *

 **I wanted to stop when Venus was calling out to him, but I decided to be nice and continue it :3 I mentioned some more side characters who will come into play later. Speaking of which, I wondered if anyone has noticed something odd about Venus's name ;) Any reviews are appreciated! And thank you so much for everyone reading this story, well I guess its one now instead of a drabble xD**


	9. Threats

**I'm sorry for the hiatus guys! I lost inspiration for the story and with school and personal writing, I haven't given this fanfic much thought. For that I'm truly sorry and I won't EVER do that again. However don't expect me to update everyday. School can take up most of my weekdays only leaving me the weekend to write which is when I also do my personal writing. I'll try to have chapters out quicker since they aren't extremely long to begin with c:**

 **Sunlight Halation: Maybe... ;) You'll have to wait and find out if they are truly related ^^ **

**Valkyrie Celes: Here's your next chapter! Sorry its late ^^' And yep, plot thickens in this chapter as well c:**

 **DisneyFanGirl27: Yep she is! Or is she? ;)**

* * *

 **|Threats|**

Black Lady looked uncomfortable.

Helios couldn't blame her.

After Helios told her they weren't getting married right away, Cousin V took the liberty of asking about her personal life. What was her favorite color? Did she prefer roses or some other flower? Why kind of jewels she liked? The list went on and on and eventually Helios lost interest. He did feel bad for leaving Serenity there. Hopefully his sister would be a kind soul and rescue his fiancé if Cousin V kept on. Meanwhile he was stuck going to a meeting with Kunzite (Cousin V was excused from it.) Artemis spoke about a serious meeting between the Queen, King, the Generals, and the Millennium Council. And sadly Helios had to go as well.

Helios had a slight idea about what they were going to discuss, "You think my fiancé is the reason?"

"I suppose that among other things. We do have other issues like monster attacks occurring around the south border but yes, announcing your engagement is a must," Kunzite said.

Helios turned a corner, "How do you think the council will take it?"

Artemis, currently in his humanoid form, snorted, "Not well. Anyone close to the White Moon family won't have any complaints. The old elders? Ii highly doubt they'll go along with it."

"Especially Lady Zirconia," Kunzite grumbled. "Creepy bastard."

Helios agreed. Zirconia appeared as the third chair member of the council and so far appeared to have even more say and control then Lady Mercury, the Head of the Millennium Council. Something about Zirconia never felt right to him. The old hag kept her face covered and all you could see were her ominous eyes. Add in the crinkly lavender skin and elf like features and tada! The ugliest and creepy ancient looking woman ever to exist. Helios shivered and when he stepped inside the meeting room, he saw Zirconia taking her place and eyeing him as he sat next to his mother and father.

Helios's eyes roamed over the familiar faces like Uranus and Jupiter, "Now that all members are here," his mother cleared her throat. "We shall commence the weekly meetings and discuss the state of the millennium along with other subjects."

Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion addressed the common issues the millennium faced: money scandals surfacing and the monster attacks Kunzite touched on earlier. Lady Uranus offered her views and, as the General of the Outer White Guard, asked for another deployment of soldiers to patrol the outskirts. Lady Jupiter, Head of the White Guard, didn't object to it and King Endymion agreed wholeheartedly. None of the non-white moon family members disagreed, they seemed put on discussing something else and he had a good idea as to what.

Zirconia cleared her throat, "Might I be pardon for interrupting these kingdom affairs but shall we discuss the heir's choice of a bride."

Helios grit his teeth, "Ah yes," Neo Queen Serenity blinked her eyes and stood. "As of earlier today, the King was able to strike a deal with the Black Moon family and offer to sign our treaty concerning the century hatred towards one another—"

"Preposterous! The Black Moon is nothing but lies and greed," a council member snapped. "They only want the right of controlling the Celestial Alliance."

Lady Jupiter sent the member a glare, "Quiet! You dare interrupt the Queen?"

Another member scoffed, "What she proposes is nonsense. I didn't think the Queen was this gullible."

His mother's eyes narrowed, "I'll have you know that I am not gullible as you say. Only rational. We waste more money on the west and northwest borders because of "possible attacks" every year and what good has that done our people? Nothing."

Uranus frowned, "Besides the Black Moon aren't as they were when Queen Serenity ruled. They deceased and past ruler, the mother of King Obsidian, has long gone and been vanquished to the dark side of the moon in her own little prison. We have nothing to worry about."

Zirconia cackled receiving odd looks in the room, "And yet we have nothing to worry about? What of the girl? The fiancé to the heir! I have never in my years head of a "Princess Black Lady Serenity" in my life. These old eyes see nothing but misfortune coming towards us."

Helios balled his fist, "Yes, what of the girl? All of the sudden the tyrant king offers one of his children for a marriage proposal without any hidden intentions behind it? She is a trick to fool us!" Another council member argued.

"We have no evidence of such deeds. She had not been here long enough and has shown no questionable motives," Uranus hissed.

"I vote we call the marriage off and send the bitch back to where she belongs."

"Better yet sentence her to death. One less Black Moon child is better for us all."

"Death would be too kind. Imprison her for treason. No trial or reason given."

The statements soon turned to threats on Black Lady's life and he grinded his teeth; Helios stood up and slammed his fist onto the table, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone quieted down, "She is going _nowhere_. The Black Princess hasn't done nothing wrong. If you disagree with this marriage then by all means do so," he hissed. "However I am the one who decides the route this goes. Not you."

Zirconia grinned, "Tsk, tsk, Your Highness. We are only trying to protect the White Throne but if that is what you wish then we shall ignore the issue for now. Perhaps you'll see the darkness hidden there. Waiting to devour us all."

* * *

 **So new characters added along with some more stuff adding to the plot. Seeing as I couldn't remember my intial chapter 9 I went with an entirely different plotline direction and well, things are starting to go the more darker route. Helios and Black Lady fluff next chapter for sure to give us a break from the hardcore thickening of the plot cx Anyways reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Bunnies

**Here's the update! I'm so sleepy right now but I've been think of this prompt for the longest. And I have also decided to add just a few OCs but not too many to where they have no purpose. All OCs will either contribute or not to the uh...subtle "problem" ;) I figure just a few won't be a problem at all cx Today's chapter is also long. These just keep getting longer and longer. I'm also coming up with a legit summary. Since I have a 3 day weekend, I should be able to get the next chapter out tomorrow. Don't quote me on that.**

 **Sunlight Halation: Oh but Zirconia is more than likely not going to stop. And Cousin V (Venus) would've done some serious damage. Can't get between a...uh...Messiah of Love and her wedding planning. Kunzite would be smart _not_ to tell her what happened at the meeting lol **

* * *

**|Bunnies|**

The moment the meeting ended Helios left and went to find Black Lady. Furious couldn't describe how he felt. Killing was one thing when there was a reason for an execution. But killing Black Lady for just _existing_? It was the most inhumane thing the council spoke thus far. She had done nothing wrong. Luckily for him he had the authority to shut the Millennium Council up when he wanted—in fact his mother argued again and put forth his same thoughts. They lived in an era of peace and by Selene and the holiest gods, Neo Queen Serenity wanted to keep it. He couldn't agree more.

Yes, they can dislike each other and show displeasure to another country or empire. However war hadn't dawned the lands for centuries after his mother took the throne. She was truly the Messiah of Peace. Turning a corner he spotted Diana speaking with her mother, Luna, and another feline, Bast.

Bast was an interesting feline. She came from the same distant planet as Artemis and Luna, Mau, home of the humanoid felines. Supposedly she is an advisor of Mau, the Priestess of Mau, sent to observe the Millennium Kingdoms. For what purpose? Helios didn't have a clue. Said feline glanced his way and watched his every movement.

Bast remained a mystery. She was quiet and silent, had the obscure grey eyes of the wise, and the daunting tribal crest present on her forehead. It didn't make him feel better that she took the form of a white lioness. A sign she was dangerous given the chance. Helios frowned. Having asked his mother about the cat before, Neo Queen Serenity only gave him one answer: Bast means no harm. She is simply observing.

Observing _what_ was the question.

Luna's aqua blue eyes pierced his soul, "Your Highness, is there something you need?" Luna asked. "Oh and I've heard news of your future bride, congratulations."

"Thank you," he spoke softly. "What were you discussing?"

Diana cocked her head, "The Black Princess of course. Bast has taken quite a liking to her."

Bast simply nodded her head, "Your bride. The Whisperers have told me her secrets. She is dangerous, Prince. Beware." Bast stated. "However there may be hope."

Whisperers? Dangerous? Helios scowled, "She is not dangerous."

"The Whisperers do not lie. We felines only hear our ancestors concern," Bast cocked her head and her eyes darkened. "If you are looking for the lady then she has gone with Lady Usagi to the outside gardens."

Chills ran down his back, "Thank you…" he mumbled. Bast freaked him out more than that mouse girl, Tin Nyanko (he was glad to hear she went back to Mau.) Sighing he left the feline group alone and went to see Black Lady.

* * *

The afternoon sunlight showered over the palace guardians. Beautiful exotic flowering species from the moon and the far reaches of the universe sprouted upwards. Some were gem flowers from Queen Galaxia's home planet and others as gifts from neighboring systems. Helios always found peace here. He even had a secret spot he would go to and take naps, read or just stare up at the sky.

Helios skimmed over the garden spotting two pink haired ladies sitting on a stone bench and laughing about something. Seems they are getting along he thought approaching them. His sister held a rare creature known as a Silverblood Rabbit; the name came from the silver crescent on their left or right paw (mostly the left) and the silver eyes they bore. His sister loved them and perhaps maybe even Black Lady as well.

"Don't tell him I told you that," Lady Serenity said.

"Tell me what?" Helios narrowed his eyes. Lady Serenity and Black Lady jumped causing the bunny to squirm. Serenity it back down then spread a cheesy smile across her face.

She shook her head, "N-nothing!" She stood up, handed the rabbit to Black Lady and grinned. "I have lesson to attend to, brother. I'll see you at dinner!"

Helios blinked watching his sitter disappear back into the palace, "I wonder what she told you…" he grumbled turning to a blushing Black Lady. A sly smirk spread unnoticeably. He took a seat beside her. Black Lady held the fluffy bunny close.

He leaned closer to her, "You know," he whispered into her ear, making her blush deepened, and twirling a loss hair strand between his fingers. "You're just as adorable as that bunny. The blush isn't making it any better."

She looked away, "Prince Helios, your—"

He scowled at the title; he thought he told her not to do that, "Helios. No formalities needed," he paused for a minute and observed her. She bit her lip. Helios wondered how soft they were.

"Helios…" she whispered. He caressed her cheek as a soft breeze passed by, ruffling their clothing and hair. Her eyes met his and for the once the dull glimmer wasn't there, her eyes brightened and were lovely to look at. His thumb trailed over her bottom lip. He leaned a bit closer, a blush darkened her face. Before their lips could meet, a voice interrupted them.

"Prince Helios," a guard said. "The King requires your presence."

He sighed leaning away and standing up, "I'll see him right away. You're dismissed," he glimpsing back at Black Lady. "Next time we won't be interrupted, my little bunny."

Black Lady's eyes widen. Helios couldn't help showing a smug smile. Ah, how he was enjoying the beautiful princess's company.

* * *

 **Bast is going to be an extremely important character later on if things go to plan for what I want. And we also had some "fluff" between Helios and Black Lady. I'm pretty sure if the guard hadn't interrupted, Black Lady would've been kissed. I wondered how she'll react to that xD I think "Little Bunny" is so going to be his nickname for her. Unless you guys want to come up with a better one. I'm all up for suggestions lol See you in the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review! I love reading them.**


	11. Wilt

**This chapter is a bit shorter but I figured I'll reveal something today that will most likely shock you all. I was trying to wait a little longer but I needed to introduce one of the problems in this story. Trust me the more uh...darker and bigger ones will come later, but this one could be just as devastating if I wanted...**

 **Sunlight Halation: Ikr! I couldn't pass up the opportunity to not sneak in a nickname cx And maybe I'll keep "Lovely Swan" for later when they're a lot...closer :3**

 **DisneyFanGirl27: Glad to see you're still reading this story :D And Rei (Mars) will be here in a chapter or two depending on when I see fit for the ball chapter ^^**

 **Valkyrie Celes: :D And I'm glad to see your still around to read it! I was wondering if you dropped the story or not when I came back from haitus seeing as you didn't comment on the previous chapter cx The plot will thicken more in this chapter ;)**

* * *

 **|Wilt|**

After a week passed, Helios managed his schedule well, which gave him enough time to spare with Black Lady, and helping her get more accustomed to the Crystal Palace. Now that he thought about. She seemed a lot more comfortable around him. Sure he hadn't found out much about mostly just the generic stuff but he didn't worry too much. She would tell him more when she was ready.

A knock interrupted his thoughts, "Enter," he said still looking over some documents his father sent him. The door opened to his studies and a messenger entered the room, a few letters and flowers were in his hands. Helios narrowed his eyes. Who were they from or better yet for?

"Your Highness, these letters and the flowers were sent from the Prince Sapphire of the Black Moon family and the rest of his—"

"Place them on my desk and leave," Helios didn't bother looking back up. "And while you're at it, send Princess Black Lady Serenity to me."

"Yes, Your Highness." The messenger placed them on his desk, bowed, and left the room. Helios snorted. Sapphire was proving to be a pain in his ass. A letter was fine. Flowers? Helios wasn't favoring the gift at all. The flowers were an assortment of hibiscus, red carnations, and pink roses.

Delicate beauty, love, and admiration.

Helios gritted his teeth. Was Sapphire trying to overstep his boundary? Sending these flowers was a slap in the face to him. Sighing he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temple. Sapphire is her family he reminded himself. So of course he would send these but he had a feeling it meant something else. Either way it wasn't changing how he felt. He hated the Black Prince with passion. A soft knock shattered the silence and the door opened.

Black Lady's eyes shimmered and a smile graced her face, "Is there something you need, Helios?" She closed the door. Her skimmed over the flowers and letters. He didn't say a word. Helios merely observed the different attire she wore today. Cousin V most likely suggested the black silky just that showed off her curves and looked tight unlike her normal dress attire. She picked up one letter and smiled again.

"Ah, it seems my brothers are too eager to hear from me," she whispered placing the letters back down and turned her attention to the flowers. "Flowers…?"

Her frighten eyes widen as she extended her trembling fingers to pick them up, "They are from your brother, Sapphire."

She shook her head, a glimmer of suspicion and fear darkened her eyes, "Sapphire wouldn't…" she trailed off, smelling the flowers. Helios wondered what was scaring her. He got his answers a second after thinking it. The flowers faded in color and a dark aura surrounding them. Slowly the flowers wilted away and Black Lady dropped them, her hands trembling. Fear shadowed her face. Helios sat up quickly and walked around to her.

"What in Selene's Grace happened?" He mumbled reaching his hand out to pull her closer to him. Black Lady slapped his hand away.

"Stay away!" She shouted. "Please…"

"Little Bunny?" He frowned. What was wrong with her?

She backed away, "I might hurt you. Stay away from me!"

Helios sighed. Did she really think he would do that? Helios walked towards her as she backed away far enough that she hit the wall. She covered her eyes. Helios couldn't tell if she was crying or not. Hell, he didn't have a clue what was wrong with her. Or why the flowers wilted. Or the black aura around them. He removed her hands from her face, a tear slipped down her cheek and her watery eyes looked on the verge of shedding a tear.

"At least tell me what's wrong," Helios murmured wiping the tear away with his thumb. Black Lady shook her head.

"You…I…I can't," she stuttered looking away. He cocked an eyebrow.

"We can't keep secrets, Little Bunny. We're going to be marriage partners pretty soon, remember?" He whispered. "What husband would I be if you don't trust me with me anything?"

Black Lady bit her lip, her eyes staring off elsewhere, "Y-you'll hate me…" she replied softly. "They all do in the end."

Helios placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head to the side so she was looking at him, "I won't. I promise," he said moving a hair strand out of her face. "Why did the flowers wilt, Little Bunny?"

She sighed, "I can't lie about it when it's you. Do you know about the Malefic Black Crystal?"

"I do. It's the counterpart to the Imperial Silver Crystal," he said.

"I…I'm its heir and the only female in my family whose blood can withstand its power. My father didn't know what trouble I would cause the Celestial Alliance and therefore, hid me away. However I didn't show any capabilities of wielding it like my mother wished," she paused a chuckled escape her lips. "How unfortunate for me, Not matter how much I try to ignore, I can still manipulate the darkness and use the Malefic Black Crystal, the bringer of destruction."

His eyes widen, "You don't mean…"

"If I'm not careful, Helios, then anything living will die by my touch."

* * *

 **Uh oh, that's not good. I wanted to change around the way the Malefic Black Crystal was done in the manga and figured that since the Silver Crystal represents life, to me anyways, then the Black Crystal will represent death. And sadly Black Lady is the heir to it which means her touch can be deadly :( Hopefully she doesn't kill our beloved Helios. Not that I'm _thinking_ of doing that in any way or form... ._. **

**Any reviews are appreciated! I like reading everyone's thoughts :3**


	12. Secrets and Disputes

**This chapter is super long for two reasons: 1) I couldn't stop myself from adding more to it than originally and 2) cause I want the ball chapter in chapter 13 (next chapter) instead of a few chapters later. Plus I haven't updated in a long time because of school ^^' I might update again today but it depends if I can get my characters and their of...background history down before then (should've done this earlier but I didn't think this story would hit off well). Can't write the next couple of chapters without that done. Also don't plan on this story ending anytime soon. This might end up being my ongoing story until I get tired of it lol (which will most likely never happen)..ah, the joys of creating an awesome world xD**

 **Sunlight Halation: Lmao, I think she already does that anyways XD And Sapphire is pretty creepy...I wonder where he gets that from . Not saying any names**

 **Valkyrie Celes: I'll go for both being worse. One being that Sapphire does like her more than a sibling should and you might be on to something. It _could_ be that she really isn't his sibling. But I'm not saying anything about it. You'll have to figure out on your own because I promise I'll leave lots of clues ;) **

**DisneyFanGirl27: Yeah, I'm trying to make this story my own in a way so not everything can function the same as in the manga and both animes. Glad you still find this fascinating! I try to make things interesting and different when the opportunity presents itself c:**

* * *

 **|Secrets and Disputes|**

Black Lady felt afraid.

Her mind kept scenarios running through her head. Would he still like her? She snorted mentally. Helios may not love her. He might even be faking the sudden desire to marry her, for her to sit beside him on those marble white thrones, and bear his children. Maybe it was all a lie. For once Black Lady wanted to admit he actually cared for her. She could have avoided this all together and lived a happy life without him knowing that she had Death's touch, that her cold body would never feel the warmth of day, or even the eyes her brother used to adore no long showed the same radiance.

Helios's surprise expression turned grim. He stepped back from her. Black Lady looked away, a sudden pain ached her heart. Was he rejecting her?

The emotions running through his eyes frightened her again, "Little Bunny…I…" he couldn't form a sentence.

She didn't want to make things worse but she had to tell him, "Now you see why the White Moon hates the Black Moon. Its male bloodline is normally the only one able to use it. Historically their reasoning was to eliminate anyone of the White Moon," she whispered. "The last queen. My father's mother, she broke those rules. She…"

Helios shook his head, "I can always ask my mother what the Mirror Queen did. Is there any way to lift this curse?"

"Lift?" She chuckled softly. "This isn't a fairytale, Helios. If I stray too far from the shadowed path, I'll die. The light and warmth will kill me. Your mother realized that."

"What do you mean?"

"She saw my fear of the Crystal Palace. Of being so close to the Silver Crystal. I don't know how she did it, but the Messiah of Peace hid the Silver Crystal somewhere out of vicinity of me. It has calm nerves a bit, just a bit," Black Lady sighed. "If it brings you too much trouble then I shall request my leave. The treaty may not go through; however, your lands will remain untainted."

"No."

Black Lady's eyes widen, "No…?" She observed Helios rubbing his temple then walking back towards her with the genuine kind smile she liked to see.

"You are mine. I don't care about the dangers, Little Bunny. We can overcome them," he said a sly smirk appearing across his face. "For now I want you by my side. After all I can tell I haven't yet conquered your heart."

She blushed, "Helios…"

"When your mother is the Messiah of Peace, she tends to teach you some valuable lessons," Helios chuckled.

Black Lady didn't understand what he meant, "Now," he grinned. "I _do_ remember we are alone and since we were rudely interrupted last time, I think we should continue where we left off."

Her blush darkened. She was not used to someone showing her this much affection. Well besides Sapphire; she didn't dare think of her brother in that way and never saw his loving advances towards her pleasing. Helios made her feel like some teenage girl and not a woman. Her giddy reactions were foreign to her. She smiled inwardly.

Though she hadn't notice how close he was to her.

As much as she wanted to push him away, she couldn't move. It gave her a little time to observe the beauty of his face. The gentle and charming cocky yet kind smile adoring his pale face. His alluring golden eyes. The eyes she always lost herself in whenever she stared too long. Something about it shattered the icy bars around her heart and made her feel warm somehow. Black Lady couldn't understand how he could make her feel this way.

His lips neared hers but they never met, instead he kissed the corner of her lips, "I really don't see how you can be of any evil nature."

 _I rather you not know_ she thought, "What about you? I haven't learned anything about you at all," she tried changing the subject. Talking about it bothered her. Helios didn't seem to mind.

"I haven't always been a member of the Tsukino Family, or had any affiliations with the White Moon. I used to be the son of a Priest, a Priest of Elysion. However," a dark glare glimmered in his eyes. "Instead of having one son, he had two, twins to be precise. And having to only choose one to inherit his position, he chose my brother. I was no longer welcomed into Elysion after that."

"Who is your brother?"

Helios paused then his hand caressing her cheeks found their way to her hand, "How about we take a walk in the indoor gardening. Perhaps you can meet Lady Makoto this time. She's been eager to meet you."

She raised a delicate eyebrow, "I don't mind…" she frowned. What was he hiding? Who was his brother? And why did his father disown him? Whatever he was keeping from her didn't appear to sound just. Then again she was hiding something of her own as well. Secrets she didn't plan on anyone knowing.

* * *

Helios kept silent the entire walk to the garden. He did however share a small smile when they entered the garden and a woman appeared before them. Her graceful beauty retain the features of a brutal warrior on the battlegrounds. The few faint scars on her face and arms backed the warrior aspect up. Despite the rough features, her beautiful green eyes sparkled and her brunette hair held high in a ponytail. Her hand placed solely on the sword's hilt on her waist.

"Helios," her kind and soft voice shocked her. "And I suppose the lady next to you is the future queen."

"Jupiter, I thought you were leaving with mother and father to the Golden Kingdom?" Helios frowned.

Jupiter laughed and shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Honestly Serenity and Endymion can never come to a decision. I suppose the Golden King is coming to visit if they're canceling it."

"King Seiya coming to visit? For the ball I presume," Helios muttered. "I smell trouble from this."

"There's going to be more than trouble, boy," she replied. "King Obsidian and the Black Moon Family will be attending the ball tomorrow as well. Something the Millennium Council despises. Lady Zirconia will do everything in her power to keep them away."

Who was Lady Zirconia?

"This is his daughter, Mother. It can't be helped," another voice said. Black Lady looked to the left to see a petite girl holding a vase full of flowers observing the conversation. Her light brown innocent eyes sparkled and her brunette hair reached her waist; she wore a simple knee length white dress and silver heels. However she had the Jupiter Crest on her forehead like her mother.

"True, true," Jupiter mumbled. "Makoto, shall we properly introduce ourselves to the next queen?"

Makoto bowed to her, "My name is Lady Jupiter Makoto Kino of the Kino Family. It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

"And I am Lady Jupiter, the Head of the Kino Family," she bowed as well. "It is a pleasure to meet you. May my strength be yours someday."

Black Lady smiled as they rose, "I am Princess Black Lady Serenity and I am pleased to have met you."

Helios smiled, "Is there anyone else coming today for the ball tomorrow evening?"

"As far as I know, Queen Galaxia, Prince Rubeus, and the twin princesses of the Galactica Empire are arriving in an hour or so. Queen Mars and the Dame of Silence should be here later this afternoon," Jupiter said. "And it seems that Lady Venus has invited some unknown members of the Tsukino Family."

"Unknown?" Helios questioned. Black Lady didn't have a good feeling about that. Why would Lady Venus bring in people not even the Tsukino Family themselves heard of?

"I believe their names were Lady Pandora Tsukino, Lady Small Pandora Tsukino, and Lord Narcissus Tsukino. Supposedly they are the children of Lady Fluorite Tsukino and Lord Danburite of the 4th District, the district city under Lady Venus's control."

Makoto frowned, "I thought Fluorite didn't have any children before she died."

"Obviously she was keeping them secret, including the man who calls himself Danburite. Though it's quite strange he doesn't associate with the royal family."

"Danburite? You mean the one Lord Kunzite doesn't like to hear about?"

"Ah, then if that's true then this could only mean that issue is about to rise again," Jupiter's irritated sigh confused Black Lady. What did she mean?

"If you don't mind me asking, but what issue?" Black Lady spoke up.

Jupiter narrowed her eyes, "Hm, I suppose you all are too young to know what happened thirty years ago," she cleared her throat. "It is not my place to discuss such…things. Perhaps you should ask Lady Venus if you so desire. Excuse me, Your Highnesses, I have work to do."

Jupiter left the garden leaving the three of them puzzled. Black Lady was the slight bit curious. However, Black Lady had a feeling that it wasn't a minor one. Jupiter did say those people were attending and by the gods' grace, she really hoped she didn't find out what it was. After all its not every day you hear the perfect family of the millennium having some internal issues.

* * *

 **I hope you guys were paying attention to the story really well, even to the last detail (if you don't know what I mean then hopefully you remember Lady Chibiusa _Tsukino_ and Lord Kunzite's argument) because things are about to start revealing themselves. Ah, all the drama could potentially break Black Lady and Helios a part and if you don't know what I mean about that, you'll see ;) Any reviews are appreciated! **

**_P.S: I will let you know when I've added an OC. All characters mentioned in this chapter either came from the SM universe or the Sailor V universe so if you're not familiar with them then that might be why. Well except for Helios's brother who will be an OC coming later._**


	13. Unexpected

**These chapters just keep on getting longer. Might even consider writing a full length chapter at this point lol Anyways the ball chapter will take about 3-4 chapters since I do want so build up and whatnot for it. Sorry this took so long but I couldn't decided on how this chapter would go.**

* * *

 **|Unexpected|**

So far everything was all well.

Once Queen Mars, her two advisors Phobos and Deimos, and Lady Hotaru arrived, his sister welcomed the Dame of Silence, blushing throughout the whole stuttered speech at a woman of not so many words, and found herself leaving the throne room in embarrassment when Lady Hotaru asked Serenity to not disturb her. Lady Hotaru was more of an introvert than anything and half the time she reverted to her cold, distant side: Saturn. Helios felt sorry for his sister. He really did.

Speaking of the Dame of Silence, after her and Queen Mars of the Fortunate Isles, the capital of Elysion, spoke with his mother and father they turned their attention to him and Black Lady. Looking at the beautiful and fierce woman, Helios still remembered Jadeite's failed courting attempt on Queen Mars and eventually she pledged maidenhood soon after, which gave Jadeite little to no chance of winning her heart. Poor guy.

Black Lady fidgeted beside him and he squeezed her in reassurance, "Prince Helios," Saturn, not Hotaru, addressed him with the same regal and cold tone (a trait of any Elysion woman). "Congratulations on your engagement with the Dark Princess of Nemesis. Though I do not agree with your choice, I wish the both of you a good life and happiness," she said. "And it is nice to meet you, Princess Black Lady Serenity."

Something flickered in Mars's eyes, "I'll share my wishful gratitude for you as well—"

"MARS!" Helios flinched at the high pitch squeal and turned to see Cousin V approaching them at full speed. Mars didn't appear shocked. Only annoyed. Cousin V always managed to annoy the Elysion Queen somehow. Other guests, those of wealthy stance, halted their conversation and watched with amuse expressions.

Mars lost her regal composure and rolled her eyes, "Can you conduct yourself properly, Lady Venus?"

Cousin V grinned, "Oh, dear, it's not like everyone is thrown off by it. We haven't seen each for a while now. You don't answer my letters or make way for a visit to the Millennium Kingdoms."

Mars sighed, "I am no longer a princess who has free time on her hands."

"And so? If Serenity can make time for some personal girl time then you can to."

"We are many miles away."

"Not an excuse," Venus pouted then turned to Black Lady. "Don't let her cold appearance full you, she's a big softy on the inside."

Mars narrowed her eyes, " _Venus_ ," her warning tone caused Venus to smile slowly.

Venus slid closer to Black Lady and whispered, "I'll tell you some stories later."

"You will _not_ ," Mars rubbed her temple. "It is a pleasure to meet you, future queen. I am Queen Mars of the Fortunate Isles and this is my personal advisor, Lady Ho-Saturn."

"The Fortunate Isles?" Black Lady spoke up for the first time. "And it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances, Your Majesty and Lady."

Venus raised her eyebrow, "I'm not sure if your tutor taught you anything about the Millennium Kingdom. But I'll do the pleasure of giving you a more condense version," she said. "The Fortunate Isles is a small island off the coast of Elysion, our neighboring country, owned by the White Moon Family. It's where our space visitors come through after arriving on the old millennium city, the Mare Serenitatis, on the Moon."

Black Lady nodded, "My tutor strayed away from anything dealing with the Millennium Kingdom despite my indications of wanting to know about it."

Saturn narrowed her eyes, "Is that so? And why would a Black Moon child find interest in an enemy's territory?" Black Lady seemed taken back by the statement.

"She means no harm, Lady Saturn," Helios interrupted.

"Excuse my accusations, Prince," Saturn muttered still staring at Black Lady. Saturn tended to not trust anyone especially someone like Black Lady.

Helios cleared his throat, "Perhaps you and Queen Mars will like to rest in the tea room with mother. It's almost around that time for you ladies."

Venus clapped her hands together, "Grand idea, Helios! I was hoping to wait for the Tsukino guests I decided to invite to arrive but I suppose teatime is upon us."

Venus led Saturn and Mars away to his mother who appeared happy about the sudden declaration of a teatime. He didn't ask Black Lady if she wanted to attend. Helios knew she would rather stay with him and he didn't blame her. Saturn was one scary lady when she wanted to me. She hadn't even done anything to warrant the dreadful gut retching feeling he felt. Black Lady bit her lip as Queen Galaxia entered the room, her two daughters Phi and Chi close behind, and Rubeus with a reluctant Lady Serenity beside him.

Queen Galaxia was his favorite queen, not counting his mother, and the only other woman in the Celestial Alliance to bear the title, Messiah of Ruin. Galaxia wasn't a cruel woman, just misunderstood, which was the only reason she kept quiet. Never speaking above a whisper. She and Lady Saturn got along very well and it was said that Galaxia could even be consider as a love interest for Saturn. Then again Helios never believed. Saturn was pretty close to swearing maidenhood as well. His eyes moved to Phi and Chi who faintly smiled at something Rubeus said.

Phi and Chi, despite appearing to be only of the age of fourteen, looked like grown women bearing their mother's grim expression. Helios thought it was a trademark for the women of the Galactica Empire: sullen and emotionless looks. Though looking at the princesses, he couldn't think of them as nothing but as the bright girls they use to be. And then there was Rubeus. Nothing about the idiotic and lazy prince earned any reason for noticing. In fact the only thing he noticed was his sister desperately trying to find a way to leave.

"You don't mind if we greet some more guests?" Helios linked his arm with Black Lady who leaned in a little closer.

"I don't. I suppose that is Queen Galaxia and her family. Galacticians dislike being ignored for too long," Black Lady said. Helios cocked his eyebrow. How had she known? Black Lady noticed his perplexed expression.

"Nemesis is opened to trade to the Galactica Empire because of the arrange marriage between my younger brother, Diamond, and the eldest daughter, Princess Phi. She comes to visit every so now and then," Black Lady shrugged as they closed in on the family. Galaxia noticed them approaching gave her children a cold look, forcing them to turn to them, and folding her his. Her orange and red iridescent dress swayed a bit.

Helios kept his brow raised, "Interesting to note," then he turned his attention to Queen Galaxia. "I am glad that you are here for this evening's ball, Queen Galaxia. It is a pleasure to see both you and your family here."

Rubeus grinned, "And what of the young maiden next to you? If you weren't engaged to her—"

Galaxia cleared her throat, "Ignore my son if you will, Prince Helios," Rubeus received a strong and cold glare from the woman. "He means no ill harm to you or your fiancé."

Rubeus grumbled something under his breath, "Brother," Serenity swiftly moved to his side. "You don't plan on spending the rest of the afternoon with Black Lady?"

Helios snorted, "I do actually. Once I greeted all the guests, like you should be doing right now, I plane to spend the afternoon with her until the ball."

Serenity's sullen look bothered him, "Then do you know where Cousin V?" Helios sighed. He understood that Serenity didn't want to be near Rubeus and well, Helios didn't have a legit reason to force her to stay and carry out her welcoming duties as princess.

"Fine," he muttered. "Cousin V is conducting teatime for the female guests. She's most likely in the Silver Room with mother."

Serenity nodded, bowed to the silent royals, and hurried away, "Prince Helios, you won't mind if I speak with you," Rubeus watched his sister's disappearing figure then to Black Lady who was eyeing him. " _Alone_."

What in the hell could he possibly want Helios crossed his arms, "It won't take long?" More servants entered the room, bowed them, and continued on their way to clean and polish the room.

"Of course not. I figure we can have some guy time, ya know? Besides I'm pretty sure the ladies plan on joining the others," Rubeus slung his arm over Helios shoulder loosely. Helios scowled deeply and removed his arm.

Galaxia shook her head, "Phi and Chi, it seems the males prefer to be alone. We will join the others. Do you care to join us, future queen?" Galaxia asked Black Lady who didn't look too happy about the request.

Before Black Lady could respond, Helios cut in, "I think its best you are better acquainted with the other females. You will one day be the Head of the Celestial Alliance. It'll help you for the future, Black Lady." However his eyes sent her the message of "give me a minute. I'll come get you once I'm done."

Black Lady caught on and nodded, "I am quite parched. Shall we?" Black Lady followed the three other women to the other side of the throne room and out the arch. When they were gone, it was only him, Rubeus and the few servants cleaning the throne room. His father had left to catch up with his close friend, King Seiya, and his fellow four generals.

Rubeus's cheerful expression turned grim, "Pardon my rudeness, Helios, but why did you chose her out of all women? She's going to be a problem. The crest on her forehead—"

"Has nothing to do with her who she truly is. You and everybody else in this hateful world don't know a damn thing about her," Helios snapped.

Rubeus snorted, "I don't? I know everything about her and her people. Can't you see it in her eyes? The glassy look reminds me too much of how the Mirror Queen looked like. In fact she even looks emotionless and dead," Rubeus cocked his eyebrow. "And not to mention the dead lifeless crystal harbors inside her. I'll say she's a ticking time bomb."

Helios narrowed his eyes, "Doesn't mean you know anything about her. I've seen dead and she looks nothing like it."

"You're blind. That's going to get you killed if you don't get rid of her. Her family is known from being born the wicked jewels of the darkness and yet she's not a male. She can't contain the darkness the Malefic Black Crystal has," then his eyes flickered with sympathy. "But to each man his own I suppose. You'll see eventually."

Helios's lip twitched. Why did everyone assume Black Lady would be his end? Sure her touch was that of death but if he taught her how to control it somehow everything would be just fine. Why couldn't anyone think of any better solutions besides her execution?

"Well, brother, from what I hear, your bride sounds awfully dark, don't you think?"

Helios looked over his shoulder quickly only to be met by a pair of gold and silver eyes, "Horus?"

By the gods and might Selene have mercy on his soul, Helios felt his temper rise and he balled his fist. What in the hell was Horus, his despise sibling, doing here at his own engagement ball?

* * *

 **Dun dun dunn cx So coming up with Horus's name took me forever. Since Helios was a sun god and took the form of pegasus, I decided to do someone what the same thing (and yes, the brothers can shapeshift if they so desire.) Ah, Horus may or not be better looking than his twin brother and he may or may not be the one person tearing Helios and Black Lady apart. Not that I'm thinking about that either...anyways any reviews are appreciated! :D**


	14. Ice

**Sorry for being gone for so long. I've been a bit busy with life that I didn't have time to finish writing this chapter. I hope you can forgive the lateness ^^' Anyways, I hoped I protrayed Horus like I wanted since his uh...I guess "cruel" nature will play a huge part in this story and well the other things happening under the surface ;)**

 **SunlightHalation: Hm, knowing Horus that won't happen ;)**

 **NightlyRowenTrees: Thanks :D Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **|Ice|**

Six years.

Six years since the last he saw his brother in Elysion. Six years since he watched painfully as his father passed the priest position to him. Six whole years. Helios greeted Horus with a cold and bittersweet smile. What was he even doing here? He didn't remember asking his mother to invite him. Helios narrowed his eyes as he studied his older brother by a mere few minutes.

He hadn't changed much.

The same cruel silver and gold eyes observed him, probably scheming away, and the same old icy sly grin, one he could never forget. Horus was a carbon copy of him: they shared the same skin tone, the same white curly hair—Horus's being a slight inch or two longer—and the same jewel situated on his forehead, with of course Horus's being white. He wasn't dressed accordingly to his status as Priest of Elysion either. He simply wore a white tuxedo.

"And who might you be?" Rubeus cleared his throat. Helios kept his eyes on his brother.

"How rude of me. I forget to introduce myself sometimes," Horus replied smoothly and bowed. "I am the Priest of Elysion, Horus. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince."

Helios's cold glare didn't go unnoticed, "I suppose the pleasure is mine as well. I am Prince Rubeus of the Galactica Empire," Rubeus nodded. "Not to intrude on your personal matters but do you and Prince Helios know each other?"

"Unfortunately," Helios mumbled.

Horus's left eye brightened, "We do actually. Shall you leave us to discuss some private matters, hm?"

Rubeus's eyes dull for a moment, "Yes. Excuse me," he bowed and turned walking away. Helios mumbled a few curses under his breath. Besides Horus being the bane of his existence, the damn curse eye, his left one, possess some abilities one should never have. It reminded him of Prince Diamond which wasn't good in his books. Once Rubeus left and Horus managed to "convince" the other servants to follow pursuit, Horus gave him a sadistic grin.

"When my brother plans to marry some foreign girl, I at least expect to receive an invitation," his cold tone irritated Helios.

Helios snorted, "Oh, then I forgot. Do accept my _deepest_ apologize."

Horus's ill cold eyes dulled, "Your sarcasm isn't quite welcome at all brother," he said. "No matter. Father is disappointed as usual with you. Choosing the darkness's heir for a bride? I didn't think you would stoop so low."

"As far as I'm concerned, the old man has no influence in my decision. It is the White Queen's choice," Helios retorted. "Why are you here? Did you come to crash the party?"

"I believe I already did. However your bride has caused such a ruckus that I decided to see the eldest daughter of King Obsidian myself."

Helios rolled his eyes, "Pray tell that isn't the reason you're here. She's nothing of your upmost concern," he snorted. Horus held no interest women; living proof was their late mother who died months before fate decided to give him a slap in the face and took away his birthright. Horus may be older but the power of the priest went to Helios instead. He doubted his brother could ever carry out the proper duties like he could.

Horus raised his eyebrow, "I'm afraid she is. Father is in quite an uproar after the annoying fae lady, Diana, awoke along with the rest of the fairies," Horus grumbled. "Diana and Poupelin seemed quite fond of the Dark Princess. If she can warrant even the pissy bastard Poupelin's attention then she equally has mine."

If there's anything Helios cared to remember about his brother, it was Poupelin the Dream Fairy and subordinate to Diana, the late queen, Selene's, fairy friend. Helios and Horus both disliked Poupelin with passion. The fairy snuck around in the shadows and schemed far worse than his brother when left unwatched. Helios still remembered the awful pranks and betrayal because of the fairy or any fairy for that matter. In fact the other fairy he could tolerate was Perle. Thinking of the little pal, he wondered how he had been since they last spoke.

"She shouldn't. I want you as far as the moon away from her, Horus," he snapped. He knew anyone or anything catching his brother's attention wasn't good. Helios wouldn't dare allow Horus to mess this up for him. He stole his birthright but Helios would be damned if he allowed him to steal his own betroth from him under his nose.

He shook his head, "Tsk, tsk. No need for the iciness to your brother's sudden interest. Your 'mother' seemed quite fond of inviting Father and I," Horus grinned slowly. "Therefore I see it fit to speak with anyone I choose. After all that's what a party entitles."

 _I'm going to kill this bastard if he keeps trying me_ Helios bitterly thought watching his brother stuff his hands into his pockets and sauntering away without care.

"Oh and Helios, before I forget," Horus called back. "Queen Badine, sends her regards. You should know why."

Helios gritted his teeth, "Don't remind me, oh _kindest_ brother."

Horus only laughed and left the room. When the laughing echoes faded, Helios was glad for the uneasy silence falling after. His brother really knew how to pull a nerve. But Helios ignored it. He was more curious about what Badine wanted. Helios narrowed his eyes and left the throne room. Didn't Badine destroy enough of his life as it was? What else could the witch want?

* * *

 **Ah ha! I found more canon characters! I guess its time to head into the countless of characters in the original anime and movies for now xD I'm going to have to keep up with their roles after this o.o I hope you enjoy the chapter! Any reviews are appreciated :)**


	15. Kindred

**Ah ha! I'm still alive people o3o And I'm back with another chapter, which could be the last (and no I'm not ending the story, you will see at the end author note). I'm also going to update _Fly Me to the Moon_ at some point tonight or tomorrow, most likely tomorrow though. Anyways, I feel like a bad author since I've been avoiding updating for a while. I guess I could say personal life **

**NightlyRowenTree: You are so very welcome! I'm so glad your enjoying the story c:**

 **Valkyrie Celes: He has a very interesting role that I'm working on. Hopefully it turns out right cx**

 **Sunlight Halation: Yes, I totally did! I thought it would be nice to add the fairy in there ;) And well, I think Horus will keep that in mind xD**

* * *

 **|Kindred|**

Black Lady felt uncomfortable to say the least. She was more acquainted with the sullen atmosphere her old home gave that the wild and bright atmosphere of the Crystal Palace overwhelmed her. She really wanted Helios right now. It would make her feel a lot better. She sighed and escaped to the quietness the south wing whispered. The south wing was the residential hall, where the Queen's Suite and the Silver Moon treasury were located, and where the Queen's family and special guards lived. To Black Lady, it felt wrong to be here. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her movements.

Something was wrong here.

Approaching a corner, she heard the small conversation, "…to think the White Queen is oblivious is ridiculous, brother! She knows the danger the Black Princess brings."

"At this point, the Queen is our _least_ concern. Aunt Usa is more focused on that priest brat. He could ruin everything. Besides the seed within our beloved cousin hasn't hatched yet," snapped another voice.

Who was Aunt Usa?

"Do you really think those witches can actual rebirth madness? They tried before and failed miserably. Aunt Usagi is already deranged as it," the other voice retorted. "Does she think this attempt again will destroyed the—"

Black Lady felt a hand grab her shoulder and she jumped, her head swiftly turning around, "It's not nice to eavesdrop, Cousin."

The beautiful man behind her froze her in place. His dull grey eyes reminded her of her mother's eyes, lifeless and cold. Footsteps came closer and she turned around to see two girls, one tall and gorgeous, and the other petite, maybe ten or eleven, mimicking the other girl. Unlike the man, their eyes were bright and appeared glassy, a trademark of the Black Moon family. When she saw that, a frown spread across her face. Who were they?

The petite one blinked once or twice then started squealing happily, "By Selene's divine light, you're here. Look, look, Pandora. Cousin Serenity came to visit us! You're really pretty," the little girl said. "But not like my sister. She's prettier."

 _What's wrong with this child?_ Black Lady blinked, "Uh…do I know you?"

The man behind her lifted his hand and snorted, "She didn't tell you? We are your distant kin," he said.

The tall girl, who glared at Black Lady the entire time, rolled her eyes, "I see nothing special about her. Why are we acting like crazy people over her? She's only a—"

A dark look from the man shut her up, "Aunt Usa has worked hard. Don't let her efforts be ruined in vain. Now enough about that," he said looking back to her. "How about we give a proper introduction? We _are_ family."

Black Lady stayed quiet as the young girl walked up to her and bowed, "I am Lady Small Pandora. I am so, so very happy to meet you! Aunt Usa has spoken greatly about you!"

Black Lady frowned, "It is a pleasure as well…"

"Lord Narcissus, Your Highness," Narcissus said then pointed to the other female. "And this is my younger sister, Lady Pandora. We are members of the Tsukino Family."

Pandora's red glassy eyes bore into her psyche, "I'll be heading to dress myself for the ball in an hour. I shall see you there, Narcissus and Dora."

Black Lady watched Pandora's retreating figure, and felt uneasy, a tension she couldn't pinpoint. Pandora didn't seem glad to meet her and while Black Lady felt the same for all of them, she wished she was more welcoming. Small Pandora pouted, bowed to her too deep, and she wasn't going to mention how rude it was, and trailed after sister. Narcissus was the only one to stay behind.

"She has always had a dislike for you," Narcissus boldly stated. "Aunt Usa rambled on and on about and you eventually, both our father and Aunt Usa forgot about Pandora. I wouldn't worry too much. She is an attention seeker after all."

Black Lady pursed her lips, "Who is your father?"

"Lord Danburite. Most people know him as 'Adonis', the one Lady Venus feel in love with when Aunt Usa and Lord Kunzite announced their engagement to the Celestial Alliance thirty years ago. But after _that_ happened, Father changed his name to Danburite and has been pretty bitter since," Narcissus shrugged his shoulders while directing a cold glare to nothing. "Father wishes nothing more than have the goddess's passion for himself so unfortunately he and Lord Kunzite don't get along."

"Isn't Lord Kunzite married to Lady Venus?" Black Lady cocked her head. She never asked about the family history. Helios never thought to mention it. Narcissus looked around and grabbed her arm roughly.

"It's best we discuss these things privately," he whispered pulling her close. "However I will say that Lady Venus and Lord Kunzite are nothing more than merely consorts. Her heart still belongs to my father. If anything, I find it amusing the King's general still favors our Aunt no matter how much he refuses to acknowledge her."

"And why is that?" She wanted to know. She was going to be a Tsukino herself soon so why not know the drama that seemingly is tearing the family apart? Narcissus snorted and released his grip.

"Maybe some other time, Cousin. For now I am glad we met," he smiled placing his hands into his pocket and walking away. Black Lady balled her fist. Somehow she felt that knowing wasn't a good idea and that it may be better to not now. Black Lady sighed and headed towards the direction of Helios's room. The entire time she tried ignoring the curiosity but she couldn't for even a second. Just what in the hell was going on here?

* * *

 **And end of the chapter :D I know its short and the plot really didn't go anywhere (for good reason). I decided to introduce the three Tsukino siblings that the rest of the family seems to hate at times or well the ones that know them. Also we get a little insight on the past which I am reluctant to tell you all about right now. Anyways reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
